creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhiteReaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Glass page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 13:57, September 16, 2012 Nothing happened after you finished the game? Perhaps Mike was busy... Maybe he was visiting someone else. He's... Very busy, after all. Thanks for the support, it's very much appreciated.CaseyVenn (talk) 21:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't aware that it was something other than a creepypasta. Still, an indication at the top of the page would have helped. MooseJuice (talk) 02:37, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Taken cared of. MooseJuice (talk) 17:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Unprotection Request Alright. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 01:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :D Um, I don't have any questions now. I have a little bit of writer's block though, so it might take a bit to post my first pasta. Contrary to what most people believe, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it. (talk) 00:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) When I said 'jamming' I meant listening, sorry. I don't play anything, but I'm in choir and I really want to learn guitar. (When I get the time to, that is. Maybe in the Summer or something.) Contrary to what most people believe, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it. (talk) 22:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Bible Adventures Thanks for your input on Bible Adventures, I was thinking the same thing and after reading your comment I decieded to go back to the original ending. Again thanks for your advice, Damnevil1 (talk) 15:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You were blocked for intentionally starting an argument with an admin. Please don't do it again. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 15:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol thanks man, I really only need critque on my posts, images I can usually make (I use photoshop CS5 too! ;D) but the hard part for me is finding out how I can improve my stories. Hope to hear from you again soon! Arrownin (talk) 22:44, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Arrownin To the moon, your highness! 23:21, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you can edit my picture of The Sniper, just like make the eyes glow a little bit better, and make him bloody. :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 01:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) K! Thanks! :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool! :) Thanks! ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) The game sounds cool too :) might want to look at it! ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Done. MooseJuice (talk) 17:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) A little warning. Images of real-life death or gore are not allowed on this wiki. I had to delete your image of a corpse for this reason. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 15:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Notice Of Harrasment It has come to my attention that you have been harassing another user for "marking for review EVERY SINGLE PAGE that is published". Please stop this. All pages are usually marked for review if they are Original Content, regardless of grammar and spelling at first glance. This is your ONLY warning. If you continue to harrass other users, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FROM THIS WIKI. HARRASMENT OF OTHER USERS IS STRICTLY AGAINST THE RULES. I smell bacon on you. (talk) 15:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I told him. MooseJuice (talk) 19:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link The link to the spin-off creepypasta wikia is here, just to let you know. -PiaNO! (talk) 23:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Signature You say you can make custom sigs? Well, do you think you could make one for me? I mean, not now; I need to think of a design first (and also draw a picture to go along with it). -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Of course! When you're ready, drop the details here. Oh, and since you're gonna draw it, the usual image size is 40x40 px. But it can be larger if you want. Also, if you have anyone else that needs a sig, don't hesitate to send them my way. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 19:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, since I draw everything by hand, I usually scan in my drawings and crop them in Photoshop. Is there a way to make it 40x40 px on that? Or do you only do that after you upload it? Sorry, I really have no idea how to do this kind of thing. I'm still relatively new to computers, so there's still some things I haven't completely figured out. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :*So, you put them in photoshop and crop them. After that, go to image>image size. The default measure is cm, so change it to px. There, you can choose the size you want. There's no need to be exactly 40 x 40, I only mentioned it as a reference, as it's the size most people use such as me and Furbearingbrick. Sloshedtrain uses larger. Anyway, I can resize it myself too if you have any problems. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 20:19, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, the link doesn't disappear, but it becomes inactive. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Author username This is the user User:AGTmag. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello WhiteReaper. Thanks for adding a category to my page. But upon seeing "Marked for Review" i am a bit worried. Does it mean the pasta has bad quality? I know it's not very good, it's my first try and i'm a bit worried. IvanDSM Classic (talk) 13:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Aw, man. Tilll Monday? That's too long, but it's okay, man. Love you, too. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 00:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Love you to the stars, and I'll always listen, no matter what. Anything for a friend. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 02:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Custom signature? Hey, I heard you make custom sigs, right? I would like one for myself. With a green backround, purple border, and IMPACT font. And if you can, please add one of those little toy trolls on the side with green hair. Thanks! Font: I want it to be orange <-----And theres the image I want HorribleTroll512 (talk) 12:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Its fine if the backround is like that. HorribleTroll512 (talk) 23:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and just one question? How do I use it (How do I make it my signature)? I'll leave you a code to put in your preferences. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 23:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the custom signature, man. [[User:HorribleTroll512|'HorribleTroll512']] You're welcome. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 17:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible to get you to make me a custom sig? :What's the point of a custom sig if you don't even fucking sign your posts, man? [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 21:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *pokes* Why run? When you can use your mind's insanity to get out? 14:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "And for you, I'd find the way back." Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) message dammit whitereaper, i only talk to you because you talked to me, its not because i like you or anything like that. Twistedmetalero (talk) 22:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC)